Chapter 424
Chapter 424 is titled "Escape Ship". Cover Page Where They Are Now Vol.1: Conis, Aisa, Raki and Nola go for a walk on Vearth. Short Summary Luffy and Rob Lucci continue their fight despite the destruction of Enies Lobby. Long Summary Franky and Robin secure the transport ship for their escape. Kokoro then bursts out of the water, yelling for people not to die. The Franky Family, Galley-La foremen, and the giants reach the main gate. They then stop in their tracks when they see that war ships have already arrived. The Marines are boarding the ship, but are ordered by the vice admiral in command to identify their unit, quarter, Marine code, and have a photo ID. All the soldiers are grateful to not die. The ships' cannons, as well as all the guns on board, are being pointed at the escaping pirate collaborators. After securing the Marines, the ships pull back from the shore and start bombarding the island. Back at the ship by the bridge, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Chimney, and Gonbe are all on the deck in a state of shock. Kokoro called the state near-death and wondered what caused it. Franky tells Kokoro it was her. Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji regain consciousness. After seeing Kokoro again, Zoro believes the legend of dugongs being mistaken for mermaids to be true. Usopp does not believe that mermaids have legs. Sanji is in denial about the whole thing. Kokoro explained that mermaids' tail fins split in two when they turn 30, allowing them to live on land. She tells them they will see it once they reach Fish-Man Island. Chopper wakes up. Sanji sees Robin and tries to hug her, but Nami and Chopper get to her first and hug her so hard that she is actually pushed back, causing Sanji to crash head first into the mast of the ship. Chimney is surprised her grandmother is a mermaid. Chopper then falls over, stiff as a board. Zoro is on the bridge, watching the assault on Enies Lobby. The whole place is on fire. Franky walks up and tells him about the order to not kill Robin. He figures that once the bombarding is done, they will probably double back and try to take her in close combat. They see smoke coming from near the bridge, and realize that Luffy must still be fighting. They conclude his opponent is Rob Lucci. Usopp suggests lending a hand, but Zoro said it is best not to get involved. There is a brief glimpse of Luffy fighting Lucci. The Franky Family and the others are still at the main gate. Paulie secures a Den Den Mushi to hear updates about the Straw Hats. Two cannon balls are then shot at the group. They get caught in the blast and fall over the side. The building is collapsing all around Luffy and Lucci. Luffy says he will not stop using his power until Lucci is defeated. The chapter ends with Luffy activating Gear Second. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hat Pirates are all reunited except Luffy. *Kokoro tells the Straw Hat Pirates about Fish-Man Island. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 306 (p. 4-6) *Episode 307 (p. 2-3, 7-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 424 de:Dasshutsusen it:Capitolo 424